knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pink Diamond
Pink Diamond is a character from Steven Universe and is one of the main protagonists in The Knights of the Multiverse. A founding member of the Crystal Knights, acting as team commanding officer, she strives to be as great a leader as she can be, while having to deal with all the insanity of threats from other universes. Personality Pink is very kind-hearted, always full of energy and ready to stand up for that which she feels is right. Unlike her fellow Diamonds, she treats all of her associates with the utmost respect, whether they be human, robot, or gem. Also unlike her sisters, she prefers to have a more open mind to things and think things through before rushing into conflict, always willing to hear her opponents' sides of the story before choosing a side. She's also very protective of his newfound friends/family, and is always willing to help others. However, her upbringing has given her a good number of... issues. Despite her efforts to try and interact with the Gem populace, her efforts were often deterred by the other Diamonds, as they thought it would "bring them down to their level", so she was never able to make many friends outside of the one's her sisters appointed to her "court", like her pearls and Spinel. But, thanks to her chance meeting with the other Knights, she's learned not only to pay attention to her surroundings, but also of the value of trusting and befriending others. She began to truly care about others, and even started to connect with Pearl and Spinel better, not as their Diamond but as their actual friend and teammate. Even worse than that, her sisters would even deter her from performing any real Diamond duties and keep her confined to her room. Thanks to this, she sometimes feels that she's inferior to her friends, thinking she doesn't have as much reason to fight as them. She also have the personalty of a sheltered child, was very naive, and often let his innocence get the best of him. "Toa" Ignika was courageous to the point of recklessness, and even though she's very intelligent, she is quite immature at times. However, she eventually began to gain more confidence, and began to start taking control of the team at several points when Ryo, Koji or any of the other team's veteran fighters are unavailable. History Pre-Series Created about six thousands of years ago in her universe, Pink was excluded from most diamond activities, most likely due to her smaller stature and more child-like tendencies. Instead, to help keep up the morale on Homeworld, she would throw grand balls and other celebrations. Blue and Yellow would also frequently have her accompany them to some of their colonies. Sometimes, she would try to sneak some organics past her sisters, though they would always find out, mostly from them breaking out and running all over Homeworld, often getting her punished, even having her original Pearl taken away as punishment. After a good number of decades afterwards, she discovered a "defective" Pearl being abused by a group of aristocratic gems. Sensing a connection, she stepped in and "took her off their hands", and convinced her to serve as her personal Pearl. Mini-Series Chance Meeting of Warriors While going about her usual business (which, of course, was nothing), Pink suddenly found herself waking up in a strange forest. With no idea where she had fallen, as well as not knowing where Pearl was, she figured she might as well look around. Amazed by this type of forest that she'd never seen before, she heard what sounded like a woman screaming in fear. Rushing towards it, she found a girl with red and yellow hair being attacked by mysterious black and white creatures. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Abilities & Equipment * Shield Like most Gems, Pink is able to summon her own personal weapon from her gem. In her case, she's able to summon a pink shield, which she can morph into a protective bubble, spiked ball, or simply enlarge it to protect her comrades. * Bubble Shield Pink can summon an incredibly durable bubble that encases herself and anyone around her * Sword Forged by her friend Bismuth, Pink wields one of the greatest Gem swords ever forged, able to cut through most metals with ease and to channel her gem's power through it, though it isn't strong enough to cut through another gemstone. * Shapeshifting Like most Gems, Pink is able to shapeshift her form however she likes. In her case though, she just uses it to take the form of a human (or more specifically, shrinks down to an average human height, turning her skin color to peach, and dawning human clothes) to explore human civilizations and participate in human activities. This is the form that Pink will usually take when not on the battlefield. * Gem Energy Like the other Diamonds, Pink is able to channel energy from her gem. Unlike her sisters however, Pink is able to use a great amount of raw energy and use it in force, either by gathering into a single area (like in her hands or through a sword) Super Form Unlike the other Diamonds, Pink enters a state of power that causes her body (except her clothes) to glow pink, and her strength, speed and destructive energy output become tremendous. However, she has trouble controlling this state; she enters it automatically when she's under a lot of stress (usually relating to anger or fear) and it puts her at risk of accidentally hurting the people around her, but will sometimes manifest when she needs a large boost of power in a dire situation (sometimes). Some of the powers she gains in this form include: * Heightened overall speed and great accuracy when moving at this speed. * Increased physical strength capable of shattering several large trees. * A scream that can shatter walls * A powerful shield made up of numerous interlocked diamond shapes that can close inwards. It's capable of carving through solid objects, slicing them apart upon impact. As time has passed, Pink has been able to manipulate her energy's flow into two special attacks: * Rose Flash Pink charges the energy in her gem and forms a large ball of energy. She then launches it at the opponent, which envelopes them and thrusts across the field for a good distance before erupting into a huge explosion of pink energy. * Rose Slash Pink is able to channel her gem energy through her sword and create a strong energy slash from it to cut through her larger opponents. Combo Attacks * Rose Shine Spark Combo attack w/ Getter Dragon: Pink fires a Rose Flash at Getter Dragon as it charges its Shine Spark. The attack's energy mixes with Dragon's Getter energy, creating a white and pink aura around it, and as Dragon charges through the opponent, it creates a much more devastating blast. * Triple Crystal Attack Combo attack w/ Usagi Tsukino & Star Butterfly: Triple combo where Pink fires her Rose Flash alongside Star and Usagi's Double Princess Beam. * Final Dynamic Special Combo attack w/ Getter Dragon (later Shin Getter 1), Usagi Tsukino, Mazinger Z (later Mazinkaiser), Star Butterfly and Great Mazinger: As Star, Usagi, Z and Great blast the opponent with a Double Princess Beam and a Double Burning Fire, Pink charges a Rose Flash and launches it at Dragon, creating a Rose Shine Spark as Dragon charges through the opponent. Relationships Blue Diamond Yellow Diamond White Diamond Pearl In her days of Homeworld, Pearl was one of Pink's only friends (granted, she was created to keep her happy, but still). Spinel Spinel was given to Pink to act as her best friend and keep her entertained after she "lost" her original Pearl, and to be fair, she does seem to be doing the job. Pink often enjoys her antics and the levity she brings to a stressful situation. However, while she does genuinely enjoy her company, she just can't shake the fact that she was just... well, a replacement for her original Pearl. She tries of course, for her sake and Spinel's, but the feeling still sticks in the back of her head. Ryoma Nagare Ryoma is Pink's biggest inspiration for fighting for justice, acting as sort of an older brother to her. He acts as her liaison for exploring Earth, often showing her Earth-based activities, like when he took her and a small group to see one of Benkei's baseball games. If Pink feels uncertain about a move she should make or a strategy she should use, Ryo is always the first person she turns to discuss her next course of action. He helps her give advise on leadership, consul her on her more personal issues, and trains her to hone her fighting skills. Hayato Jin and Michiru Saotome Like Ryoma, Hayato and Michiru are two of Pink's closest confidants, with Hayato helping her form strategies, either laying down battle strategies and investigating suspicious areas, and Michiru acting as her conscious, giving her general life advice and offering moral support. Usagi Tsukino Pink and Usagi are close friends, both being of royal descent and all. Though often getting on each other's nerves (mostly Usagi calling her out on some of her dumber ideas), the two are none the less extremely close friends, almost like sisters. Pink relates especially towards the pressure Usagi feels for becoming queen of their homes. However, as the two've continued to fight dangerous foes, Pink has taken on more of an older sister role, looking out for her safety due to her young age. She tries not to baby her down too much, of course, but she still knows that there're certain missions too big for her. Starscream He often helps to teach Pink in the forms of sword training. Koji Kabuto While respecting her as a leader, Koji is usually the one to point out the faults in Pink's plans and is the most vocal upon the silliness of a given situation. That said, she still views him as valuable as any comrade, and will usually take many of his comments as constructive criticism and will rework her plans accordingly. In fact, she actually respects Koji for his outbursts, seeing as she sometimes doesn't have enough courage to do it herself. Starlight Glimmer and Catra Starlight and Catra are two of Pink's closest friends on the team, with the two acting as her sort of angel and devil on her shoulders. While Starlight tries to steer her in the right direction on most issues, Catra often tempts her into more dangerous and insane antics - which, of course, she chooses more often than Starlight's ideas because "they seem more fun". The Humane Five When Pink and enrolled into Canterlot High to get more acquainted with other lifeforms, she quickly made friends with Sunset's other friends (mostly thanks to how often they handled magical situations in their world). Tetsuya Tsurugi Asuka Langley Soryu Benson Duo Maxwell Heero Yuy Trowa Barton Quatre Raberba Winner Wufei Chang Like the rest of her comrades, Pink views Wufei as nothing more than a bully. While the two don't often interact, the two's duel said more than it needed to, as after Pink (pretty easily) bested him, he chewed him out for his selfishness and how he treated her female companions. Zechs Merquise Trieze Khushrenada Pink believes that Trieze is an honorable man with his concern for his men's lives and his surprisingly noble fighting skills. Still, she could never condone his actions in the least, let alone him being the one who sent the Gundams to Earth Prime in the first place. Lady Une Unlike Trieze, Pink has zero respect for Lady Une. Obviously for her attempting to assassinate her when she went to the Wing Earth to simply wanted to discuss things, then following that up with her launching an attack on the base, let alone during one of her teammates' birthday parties which is just plain rude, but also for how she threatened to destroy the Colonies without a second thought. Gallery Pink Diamond Human Form_Suit.png|Pink's suit and tie for more "professional" situations Notes Much of Pink's clothes are taken directly from her "son", Steven's, clothes he's seen wearing throughout the series, right down to her main clothing when she's in her human guise being Steven's normal outfit from the first five seasons. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Gems Category:Characters from Other Universes Category:Royalty Category:Sword-Wielders Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Ageless Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:Cartoon Characters